What Naruto does on his days off
by Akuma u oka
Summary: What starts as a training session run by Naruto evolves into something much more ridiculous as Naruto runs into friends and foes in his attempt to train a young academy student who really does not want to tag along. Rated T for cursing and other things


The azure sky shone with a cool fire as the sun shone brightly down onto the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The calming aroma of yakitori stands and ramen noodles wafted through the central market place, along with the bustle of merchants hawking their wares and children laughing and ducking through the crowd. Two figures made their way through the crowd, jostling through the masses towards the gurgling fountain in the center. The warm rays of the sun shone brilliantly off of the taller boy's fiery blonde hair, illuminating him with a golden aura. The younger boy self-consciously brushed aside his dull brown hair, looking in awe upon his friend.

"Alright, Takeshi. This is today's lesson, and mind you, it's definitely the most important." Naruto said with utter confidence, looking over the crowd with a heroic far away look blazing in his sapphire eyes.

"If it's anything like the last lesso-" Takeru said cocking his head to his right with an exasperated sigh; as much as he admired Naruto, he had gotten absolutely nothing out of their "training sessions".

"Hey, Shut up!" Naruto screeched, stumbling in fury as he glared at his pupil. "Mock me if you must, but not the lessons! I have taken time on my days off to teach you-!"

"Teach? All we've ever done is walk around and you buy food to stuff your face, telling me how important it is to believe in your own strength as a shinobi and thus to change your foe's heart! What the hell does that even mean?" Takeru yelled indignantly as Naruto crossed his arms, looking dramatically at the sun, persevering through the pain for the sake of theatric effect.

"Look, it all makes complete sense! You just haven't been trained enough if you can't understand it!" Naruto said as his eyes turned red screamed in agony, desperately trying to stop the pain in his eyes.

"Trained? I haven't even graduated from the academy! Still, at least I'm not as stupid as you…" Takeru muttered under his breath, watching as Naruto stroked his hairless chin introspectively.

Takeru deadpanned, wondering how he had gotten himself into this, while Naruto straightened up, smoothing his orange jumpsuit and preening his spiky blonde hair.

"Well, I guess we should start training, and today, I'll punish you for that insolence!" Naruto said, holding up Takeru's wallet as he walked heroically towards a yakitori stand and bought ten deliciously dripping skewers while Takeru followed slowly, wondering how his teacher could get any more full of himself.

"Alright, today's first lesson is… Withstanding torture!" Naruto yelled, striking an outlandish pose, brandishing the yakitori in front of Takeru's bemused face.

"You will have to watch as I eat all of these, and you won't get to have any!" Naruto laughed maniacally, dropping the meat into his open mouth.

"What! I paid for those!" Takeru yelled, charging at Naruto who planted his foot on the younger boy's head as he ripped the last of the yakitori from the skewers, wiping the charred sticks on his jumpsuit and tossing them over his shoulder.

"Wow, that was great!" Naruto said, happily patting his stomach and dancing around moronically as Takeru slid to the ground in dejection, holding his sagging wallet as tears slid down his face.

"Naruto… What are you doing?" A calm, monotonous voice cut through the clamor of the market place; Naruto stopped in mid-step, tripping over his own sandal and falling into the fountain with a splash.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled jubilantly leaping into yet another heroic pose as Kakashi drooped his head in exasperation.

"So I guess this is the student you've been telling me about. Why is he on the ground crying?" Kakashi said cocking his head nonchalantly, picking the blob of Takeru off of the ground, and holding it at a distance.

"He's a bit sensitive. I must have pushed him too hard with my training, it's pretty intense." Naruto whispered conspiratorially to Kakashi as the white-haired ninja rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"What training! All you did was take my wallet and buy food for yourself!" Takeru yelled, jabbing a fist into Naruto's gut, causing his teacher's eyes to bulge out as Naruto rolled around in the fountain clutching his damaged tummy.

"If I were you, I wouldn't hang around with people like him." Kakashi said with a smile as he jabbed his thumb into Naruto side, causing Naruto to shriek in pain once again.

As Kakashi repeatedly poked Naruto, a small red book fell out of his jacket with a steamy picture of a woman with an open robe on the cover fell onto the ground. Takeru stooped to pick the book up, and opened it to the bookmarked page.

A sudden cry sliced through the clamor of the market place as the square fell silent. Takeru lay on his back, his face glowing red as blood spurted from his nose, the book lying on the ground.

"Calling me bad company!" Naruto shrieked indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "Well at least I don't bring around smut to show little children!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in utter horror, but he swiped the book up, looking around with embarrassment before straightening up, looking around seriously.

"I don't know how this child gained possession of this book, but I am confiscating it for… safekeeping. Well, best be off. " Kakashi said a little too cheerily, shaking his head at the limp Takeru with disapproval before disappearing with a pop.

"Safekeeping my ass." Naruto said, sitting in the fountain, nursing his injured side as Takeru stood to his feet, shaking his head vigorously.

"Well, I guess it's time for the next lesson!" Naruto yelled as the crowd began to return to its business, but Takeru shook his head.

"I am do- what are you doing?" Takeru faltered as Naruto bolted from the fountain, cowering beside his younger friend.

"I'm preparing for the next lesson…" Naruto said preening his wet hair before standing and sliding Takeru from his path.

"Next lesson, how to talk to girls!"

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! I wrote a bunch of these short stories about Naruto training a character from another OC story that I have, but I kinda wanted to see what people thought of his character so I could edit him before publishing his big debut. So let me know how you like Takeru in a PM or Review! **


End file.
